


Skin on Skin

by downtheroadandupthehill



Series: Best Friends and Better Lovers [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downtheroadandupthehill/pseuds/downtheroadandupthehill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her body is marred with scars from growing up with desperation in her belly and the old boyfriends she refuses to discuss. She permits Cosette to worship those marks and worship her in the safe haze of lust and sex but nearly never outside of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin on Skin

Eponine watches Cosette uncurl from bed. She doesn’t bother with her clothes bunched up at the foot of the bed, and Eponine slides slow eyes and slower fingers across the curve of her waist and down to her hip. She can never stop venerating the texture of her skin, she thinks, and Cosette refusing to wear clothes after sex makes it that much better. Cosette smirks at her, over her shoulder and a curtain of blonde hair.

“It’s only five o’clock. I’m not letting you stay in bed the rest of the day,” she tells her. “Besides, I’m making dinner.” She purses her lips for a moment, in thought. “I should probably check on that, by the way.”

“Forget dinner. Come cuddle with me.”

Cosette smiles rather stupidly and tries not to let her resolve waver. She loves Eponine most when she’s like this, her defenses down and her heart stretched open so wide she’s about to burst. Cosette does that to her, and Eponine allows it, and it makes Cosette love her even more.

“But there are things like eating and studying to do,” Cosette says, and tugs on her girlfriend’s hand. “Up.”

Eponine folds herself into the bedcovers with a mischievous smirk and crosses her arms.

And now Cosette plays along, with an exaggerated sigh of exasperation. “Fine, babe. Have it your way.”

She swears she can feel Eponine’s eyes practically glue themselves to her ass as she makes her way to the kitchen. And she’d be lying if she claimed she wasn’t swaying her hips a little more than usual, for emphasis.

“I’ll just have fun all by myself, then!” she hears Eponine yell from the bedroom. Cosette ignores her and picks up her book, tries to find whatever page she left off on before Eponine got home from work and _distracted_ her. She lowers the heat on the stove, stirs the soup and hopes it’s not too late to save it.

Theatrical moans are coming from their bedroom, now, and Cosette just grins.

“Having fun in there?” she asks, in a raised voice.

“It would be more fun if you would help me out. _Oh, fuck_ ,” Eponine says, her tease ending in a sharp gasp. Pretending to masturbate is one of her favorite tactics for luring Cosette back to bed, but knowing Eponine, she is also probably _actually_ masturbating. Cosette is glad Eponine isn’t in the room to see her blushing at the thought.

“I didn’t satisfy you already?” She feigns hurt, while she thumbs through the pages of _Orlando_ and tries very hard to be uninterested in whatever is going on in their bedroom right now.

“Oh, Cosette. That was a whole fifteen minutes ago! What do you expect? I have _needs_.”

A few seconds later and the overdramatic sounds of pleasure finally cease. Cosette knows she’s won, a victory punctuated by Eponine skipping into the kitchen wearing nothing but a lavender bedsheet patterned with butterflies wrapped around her torso and tangled up in her knees. She’s not as comfortable with casual nudity as Cosette. Her body is marred with scars from growing up with desperation in her belly and the old boyfriends she refuses to discuss. She permits Cosette to worship those marks and worship her in the safe haze of lust and sex but nearly never outside of it.

Cosette hopes this will change, one day, but she’s learned better than to push Eponine too hard.

Eponine reaches behind Cosette for the cup of tea that’s been abandoned on the countertop for some time. It’s cold by now, but she takes a sip anyway, and wrinkles her nose.

“The hell kind of tea is this?” She hands the mug to Cosette.

“Lavender and berry rooibos. I can make you a fresh cup, if you like,” she offers, even though she knows what the answer will be. 

Eponine’s already filling up the kettle in the sink, and she retrieves a small bag of Earl Grey from their designated tea cupboard. She looks at Cosette with a shrug and smiles with her tongue between her teeth. “Normal people tea,” by way of explanation.

“I don’t think touching yourself loudly in the other room counts as normal,” Cosette tells her, and laughs. She starts to toy with the ends of Eponine’s hair, and Eponine rests her head on her bare shoulder. She lets out a brief hum of contentment.

“You’re so beautiful, you know,” Cosette murmurs. _You don’t need to hide yourself from me_ , she doesn’t add, because she doesn’t need to.

Eponine kisses her shoulder and raises her head. “It’s too chilly to just be _naked_ , Cosette,” she says, in mock frustration, and Cosette suspects her comment is being completely blown off. Eponine thinks she’s good at deflecting, when the truth is usually that Cosette simply lets her get away with it. 

Then Eponine presses her against the kitchen counter. “Aren’t you cold?” 

Cosette raises an eyebrow, while one corner of her mouth involuntarily twitches upwards.

She unwinds the sheet from her body and gathers Cosette in close until they’re both draped in it, in a close embrace. Their kiss is softer, more tender, than usual, and when Cosette opens her eyes again she can see Eponine looking at her with something like nervousness. And Cosette understands. She always does.

She breaks the moment with a chuckle against Eponine’s breast. “I refuse to make the bed when you actually want a bedsheet to sleep with tonight, you know.”

And everything is easy again.

 


End file.
